Pansy
by halenevil
Summary: Pansy no negó ni asintió solo siguió la espalda d Potter y tras ella se cerró la puerta. La Sala Común desapareció, Hogwarts desapareció. Draco desapareció. Todo lo q conocía y el desorden. Potter lo había hecho desaparecer.Ella es Pansy segun yo.Trminado
1. Lectura de cama

**Hola!**

**Este es un fic sobre Pansy Parkinson... aunq no sé si el termino fic sea el apropiado, es más como un conjunto d drabbles (así se llaman las escenas cortas, espero), pero jamás había hecho drabbles así que pueden parecer demasiado largos, así q para no hacernos pelotas, mejor digamos que son escenas. Las tenía guardadas... hace bastaaaaaaaaaaaaante.**

**Ojala q gusten.**

**Besos.**

**Halenevil.**

**Ah!.. si, bueno, tal vez son un poco intrascendentales. **

* * *

_11 de enero_

_Ha sido un lindo día de invierno, me encanta ver la escarcha adherida a las ventanas de todos los salones, me alegra el día, sobre todo cuando la clase se vuelve aburrida y no tengo más remedio que distraerme porque todos siempre parecen estar demasiado atentos a la clase o demasiado desinteresados como para hablar conmigo. Detesto sentirme sola. Pero supongo que es el precio que tenemos que pagar por haber escogido esta casa... por ejemplo, los Hufflepuff que son totalmente inútiles tienen muchos amigos y todos se conocen entre ellos, incluso hablan con los Gryffindor como si fueran de la misma calaña. Que asco. Pero admito que por momentos preferiría ser una Hufflepuff con muchos amigos a conformarme con ser una Slytherin que conoce solo a dos o tres personas. Tal vez exagero, tengo más amigos, saludo a mucha más gente y de verdad en ocasiones siento que esta es mi verdadera casa pero... no puedo evitar sentirme así. _

_Saliendo de la clase de Transformaciones vi a Potter y Granger mirándose muy de cerca, estaban solos, sin esos Weasley que los siguen a todas partes, parecían tan contentos con el solo hecho de verse (es extraño, porque según me habían dicho Potter estaba saliendo con la Weasley)... y ese mismo día vi a mi esposo (así me gusta llamarlo, para que nadie sepa quien es.. ni siquiera él mismo) saliendo de Pociones, sin sus amigos, sin nadie alrededor y lo saludé, me miró un largo rato y yo lo miré también, justo como Granger y Potter, a lo mejor estoy leyendo señales muy rápido pero creo que le gusto a Draco... Oh Draco! Sería el mejor de los regalos, él siempre me ha gustado tanto.._

.-.Pfffffffffffffff!

Pansy Parkinson estalló en risas, regando el zumo de naranja por toda la sábana de su cama.

Entre carcajadas se preguntaba como una persona de su mismo curso y casa podía llegar a ser tan idiota y no escatimaba en la crueldad de sus comparaciones para con la pobre dueña del diario. Trató de calmarse, a lo mejor alguien había escuchado su burlona risa estridente y estaba subiendo a inspeccionar, pero no podía y cuanto más trataba más fuertes se hacían sus carcajadas.

.-Pansy?-

Como pudo, enserió el rostro y escondió el diario tras ella, la dueña había asomado su rostro por la puerta y ahora la miraba con una ceja levantada.

.-.Que pasa Camille? Te olvidaste de algo?-

.-.No, venía a preguntarte que tenías-

.-.A mí?- esta vez fue Pansy quien levantó la ceja.

. te estabas riendo tan fuerte...-

A lo mejor ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, pero Camille estaba empezando a ponerla nerviosa. Era difícil mentirle a un Slytherin, sobre todo cuando estaban tan acostumbrados a hacerlo todos todo el tiempo.

.-.Es pecado estar feliz?- por eso, tuvo que ser tan cínica como podía.

.-.Te has puesto nerviosa?- Camille entró a la habitación.

Pansy ajustó sus dedos al lomo del diario.

.-.Por qué tendría que ponerme nerviosa? Estás leyendo demasiado- dejó el libro tras ella y se echó sobre él- es que me estaba imaginando como sería enterarnos de que a Granger le gusta Draco, digo, ella sabe que jamás podía pasar nada- estiró los brazos, desperezándose- y nosotras pasaríamos un buen rato humillándola, por idiota. Tienes que admitir que es gracioso.

Camille asintió, sacando y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos compulsivamente.

.-.Supongo- admitió, tras una risita.

Pansy sonrió satisfecha.


	2. Buen gusto

Alguien suspiró sonoramente tras ella.

Eso era lo que estaba esperando!. Últimamente no le estaba importando ser notada en cualquiera de los lugares a los que iba y de todas maneras nunca se había preocupado en contonear las caderas para atraer la atención de los chicos, pero esa vez ¡Por Dios! En todo el tramo que llevaba alguien podía haber si quiera notado los pantalones que llevaba, su nuevo orgullo, su última adquisición.

Con desdén pensaba que todos aquellos que se hacían de la vista gorda podrían vivir holgadamente con el dinero que había gastado por ellos; la pieza era simplemente única, perfecta e idónea para el invierno que estaban pasando. Se sentía un ángel ufano caminando por los corredores de Hogwarts y sin embargo nadie parecía notarla.

Hasta que quien fuera suspiró y el ánimo que estaba pugnando por bajársele se remontó nuevamente hasta el espacio y la hizo esbozar una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

.-.No me gusta tu ropa, cámbiate-

Fue lo primero que le dijo Draco, como saludo.

Y como la buena amiga que era, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su Sala Común, a cambiarse. Dos o tres personas más le silbaron en el camino y Pansy tuvo que contenerse para no hechizarlos con granos enormes llenos de pus en el culo. Granujas! Como se atrevían a alabar una prenda que acababa de ser rechazada.

Pobres idiotas sin gusto.

.-.La chompa estaba bien, eran esos estúpidos pantalones los que detestaba- admitió Malfoy cuando, media hora después, Pansy volvió junto a él, agitada por el viaje y con la ropa más opuesta a la que tenía antes que pudo encontrar.

La muchacha sintió a sus intestinos hervir como magma y las ganas de hechizar a Draco la invadieron por completo, pero se contuvo, pensó mejor las cosas y se sintió aliviada porque al menos alguien le había hecho ver el mal gusto que tenía para la ropa.

Miles y miles de galeones mal gastados... lástima.

Así que con un suspiro resignado y no creyendo realmente lo que pensaba, empezó su paseo con Malfoy, sabiendo que, muy a su pesar, jamás iba a poder usar sus pantalones.


	3. Sí, bueno

Myrtle la Llorona le sacó la lengua a las 2:45 de la tarde el miércoles durante el tiempo que había tomado para ir al baño en la clase de Pociones.

No tenía idea de lo que la fantasma hacía en su baño y mucho menos las razones por las cuales parecía estar buscándola. Eso es, a ella, a Pansy, a ninguna otra.

Mientras se lavaba la cara frente al espejo, sentía al cuerpo etéreo de Myrtle bailar casi pegado a su trasero, moverse y hasta hacer señas obscenas que acompañaba con soniditos idiotas que se hacían más idiotas aún con la voz de idiota que tenía la idiota.

La Slytherin se paró derecha de un solo impulso y encontró a la llorona a medio camino de clavarle el fantasmal dedo medio en donde seguro dolería si fuera de carne y hueso. Alzó una ceja, la barrió con la mirada desde el espejo y antes de que a Myrtle se le ocurriera hacer algo más, dio por terminado el pequeño enfrentamiento indirecto que sostenían con las palabras que ella consideró precisas.

.-.Sí, bueno, al menos yo puedo sentir a Draco cuando me besa-

3:00 p.m. Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron del susto en su escondrijo del baño malogrado de las niñas. Myrtle acababa de llegar, soltando el gemido más lastimero que nunca habían escuchado.


	4. Primera preocupación

La taza de café que Pansy acababa de aparecer humeaba suavemente sobre las manos de Draco. Dos terrones de azúcar, uno de café, ni muy caliente ni muy fría, poco menos que tibia, poco más que helada... si no, dejaría la taza con el pretexto de tomarla cuando adquiriera la temperatura adecuada y jamás, pero jamás sorbería ni un poquito.

.-.Muy bueno- comentó el rubio, segundos después de probarlo y dirigirle una mirada agradecida a Pansy.

Ella también sonrió y volvió a su lectura, intentando parecer desinteresada.

La Sala Común se estaba llenando de gente y Draco estaría en segundos saliendo por uno de los retratos para encontrarse con Snape, para qué.. ni ella lo sabía claramente, lo único que sabía era que no regresaba hasta muy entrada la noche y que a pesar de estar cansado, no dormía. Llevaba días sin dormir.

Su mano se alejó rápidamente del pergamino que sostenía, en un reflejo desesperado de convertir ese café en delicioso chocolate.

Tenía que dormir, al menos un poco.

.-.Te pasa algo?- preguntó Draco, al encontrarla en una posición intermedia entre hacer o no hacer.

.-.No, nada.. es que.. no es nada-

Malfoy levantó una ceja, la bajó, miró a Pansy de arriba abajo, dejó su taza de café en la mesita de junto y salió por uno de los retratos en busca de Snape.

Pansy suspiró sonoramente, enterrándose en su asiento. Había enojado a Draco, que estaba tan susceptible esos días... que estúpida! Cuando ella era la única persona que sabía lo mal que se encontraba y lo difícil que era para él el momento que estaba pasando... se puso las manos sobre los ojos al imaginarse la cara de decepción de Narcissa, que tanto le encomendaba la distracción de su hijo.


	5. Esparcimiento

Se separaron, se volvieron a juntar.

Tal vez Draco no la besara muy seguido, tal vez no se saludaran con un cariñoso beso en los labios, pero cada vez que empezaban a hacerlo no se detenían si no horas después.

A Pansy, esos momentos la volvían loca; besar a Draco Malfoy era como besar a uno de sus sueños... no quería que termine, sino que quería mucho más. Estaba segura de que era el mejor hombre besando en Hogwarts, es más, como la estaba besando en ese momento, estaba segura de que era el mejor en toda Gran Bretaña. Sencillamente perfecto. Violento, sin llegar a ser rudo, pero en todo siempre había algo de caballerosidad, que generalmente se perdía conforme las horas avanzaban y la calentura les aumentaba... era apasionado, pero no la ahogaba con su lengua, sabía como tocarla y eso no significaba que tuviera constantemente la mano soboneandole el trasero... o más arriba por delante... si no que la recorría entera, suavemente, incitándola a hacer algo que ni ella aceptaba que ya habían hecho... una vez.. una sola, solita vez.

Se separaron.

Draco miró su reloj.

Media hora.

.-.Nueva marca- le dijo a Pansy, sonriendo de medio labio.

. van las cosas...- admitió la muchacha, respirando agitada por el cansancio y la emoción- creo que la podemos romper ahora mismo-

Se volvieron a besar.


	6. Sepultando la subversion

.-.Pansy, tengo sueño.. ¿puedes cantar?-

Pansy dejó momentáneamente el ensayo de Pociones que valía la mitad de la nota final, miró a Draco sobre sus libros (y no era que ella estudiara mucho, pero tampoco era idiota como para dejar pasar la oportunidad de la mitad de nota fácil) y lo encontró tratando de conciliar el sueño medio acostado en el mueble de frente.

Ni siquiera había sacado sus pergaminos.

Le hirvió la frente de rabia a Pansy, todo porque Snape y él tenían algo entre manos.

.-.Me escuchaste Pansy? Canta-

Eso más parecía una orden y a pesar de que él estuviera cansado y en vías de consumirse, su voz jamás dejaba de ser odiosa cuando le ordenaba las cosas así como así. Como si él tuviera algún poder sobre ella.

OH!

Las mejillas de Pansy se colorearon rápidamente y las escondió entre los libros, con los ojillos fijos aún en Draco.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pensar.

Se había dado cuenta... de una vez por todas... que Draco no tenía por qué ordenarle siempre? No y más que eso, que él sí podía ordenarle cuanto fuera, pero ella no tenía por qué obedecerle, porque no era su jefe, su padre, su superior, su señor, su esposo, su dios, su nada. Era solo su amigo y tan igual como ella.

No lo podía creer. ¿Realmente acababa de pensar todo eso?

.-.Qué... vas a cantar o no?-

Canto, piano y danza, todo lo había aprendido con el propósito de mostrárselo a alguien.

... Sí (estirando la vocal)...

Además, esa era la forma de pedir de Draco y ya estaba bien grande como para cambiarlo. Sí. Y si lo veía de cierta forma, no era una orden, era una petición y la oportunidad de demostrar su talento, que era lo que tanto le gustaba, así que de alguna manera Draco, como buen novio, estaba buscando complacerla indirectamente.

.-.Estás sorda o te has quedado idiota de tanto pensar?-

.-.No. Lo siento-

Pansy se irguió orgullosa, tomó aire y empezó a cantar la canción favorita de Malfoy.


	7. Pansy

Pansy

Las cortinas cayeron estrepitosamente ante ella por un lado, saltó. Por el otro, el vidrio de los ventanales se hizo añicos. Saltó y se cubrió con ambas manos, sujetando en la derecha, con mucha fuerza, su varita.

Pansy nunca había sido partícipe de un desorden como ese y jamás, jamás, había visto algo parecido a lo que estaba sucediendo frente a ella. Aunque se lo imaginaba, después de todo, había estado al lado de Draco cuando hablaba con los demás, pero nunca se imaginó que lo harían un día cualquiera… como si se tratara de ir a caminar junto al lago.

Tomar la Sala Común de Gryffindor no era cualquier cosa.

Petrificada vio como dos niños que no podían ser de cursos superiores, caían inconscientes a sus pies e igual de petrificada vio la sonrisa de Goyle, sosteniendo su varita delante de ellos.

Sus amigos iban de aquí para allá, arrojando cosas con la varita y con las manos, riendo, gritando emocionados y no como una turba embravecida, si no como niños que jugaban en un parque de diversiones. Eso la petrificó aún más, con las manos en el pecho, sosteniendo su varita entre ellas… que fuera real felicidad lo que ellos sentían. Placer.

.-.Vamos Pansy, diviértete- le dijo Camille, la niña del diario, cuando pasó junto a ella.

¿Cómo podía divertirse en tal desorden?

Quería gritar, quería decirle a Draco que termine de una vez y…

¿Y luego?

Huirían. ¿Cómo podrían seguir viviendo en Hogwarts?

Y todo lo habían tomado tan a la ligera… ni siquiera le habían dado tiempo de empacar o de escribirle a su mamá para que envíe un elfo doméstico a su encuentro en Hogsmeade.

Saltó un poquito a la derecha. Blaise Zabini logró vencer Longbottom, el torpe, quien cayó como un saco de papas al suelo, con un hilillo de sangre corriendo por la frente.

.-.Draco…- empezó muy bajito y muy tarde. En ese preciso instante, la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió con un estallido y Potter más muchos chicos con las varitas en alto entraron.

.-.Agrúpense- gritó Draco y todos los Slytherin se juntaron tras él.

Menos Pansy, quien por primera vez notaba la cantidad de estudiantes de su casa que estaba ahí. Eran muchísimos, casi tantos como los de Potter.

.-.No quiero pelear, Malfoy- dijo Potter, acercándose.

Pansy tembló, no podía acercarse demasiado, lo iban a hechizar. Draco odiaba a Potter.

.-.No me interesa- respondió Malfoy, serio.

.-.Somos más-

.-.Nosotros somos más fuertes-

Silencio. Desorden. Sangre. Pansy jamás creyó que estaría en un lugar así.

.-. ¡Neville!- gritó alguien y las filas de Potter se rompieron.

.-.Ataquen- susurró Draco.

Pansy lo vio todo. Amigos suyos caían, amigos de Potter caían. Alguien hizo un hueco enorme en las paredes. La chica Weasley trataba de defender a Longbottom, que no despertaba, una rubia que no era de Gryffindor intentó acercarse a Draco, estaba muy cerca, pero él no la veía, lo iba a hechizar… y seguro todo terminaría. Y alguien arreglaría el desorden.

No. No podía dejar que le hicieran nada.

.-. ¡Draco!- gritó Pansy, logrando que él volteara y atacara a la rubia.

.-. ¡Luna!- gritó alguien más y Pansy la reconoció. Looney Lovegood. No parecía tan lunática con los ojos sin punto fijo.

.-.Buena Pansy- Camille se detuvo a su lado para tomar aire- uno menos… y yo tengo a alguien en la mira…-

Pansy la miró reincorporarse de inmediato, con los ojos muy abiertos fijos en alguien. En Granger, que también se había detenido a tomar aire. La estúpida.

.-. ¿Tú querías estar con Draco?- susurró Camille antes de irse.

Draco? El diario. Camille pensaba que a Granger le gustaba Draco. Pansy lo había inventado todo. Estiró la mano, pero no la pudo detener.

Intentó gritar su nombre, pero no pudo, era muy sucio y muy feo como para escucharse a sí misma decirlo. Solo cerró los ojos y escuchó la segunda explosión.

.-. ¡Hermione!-

Se quedó con los ojos cerrados, imaginando que podía desaparecer. Risas, susurros, gritos, burlas, el golpe de cuerpos contra el suelo, el golpe de hechizos contra los cuerpos. Risas. Cosas que se rompían, cristal, cuadros. Nada se comparaba a un buen pianista tocando su melodía favorita para bailar. Nunca más iba a bailar de nuevo, sus piernas eran de plomo.

.-. ¡Pansy!-

Oyó que Draco la llamaba. Abrió los ojos y vio a Potter, mirándola tan sorprendida como ella.

.-. ¡Mátalo!-

.-. ¿Qué?-

Giró los ojos un poquito a la derecha. Draco estaba detrás de él, sudando sangre, con las cejas levantadas y el rostro irreconocible, ordenándole que hiciera lo que él quería. Tras él los Slytherin. Giró los ojos un poquito a la izquierda. Ginny Weasley estaba encima de Longbottom, chorreada como gelatina. Su hermano a unos metros, con Granger entre los brazos. ¿Así terminaba todo?

.-.Mátalo, Pansy- dijo Draco suavemente y Pansy miró a Potter.

No era tan odioso, delante de ella.

.-.Es una orden-

Como bailar, como cantar, como cambiarse de ropa y callarse. Como besarlo. Todo era una orden.

Y ella tenía que cumplirlas porque... ¿Por qué?

Miró a Potter y Potter la miró, la miraba. Sus ojos eran muy verdes y muy grandes y le decían algo que ella no podía entender. Nunca lo podría entender, por eso, lo iba a hacer.

.-. ¡Mátalo!-

Pansy dudó, pero apretó fuertemente la varita. Lo iba hacer.

.-. ¡Ahora!- gritó Potter, pero no a ella.

Los Weasley, y otros chicos que estaban en el suelo se levantaron y empezaron a atacar a los Slytherin, se aprovecharon de la confusión. Potter se volteó rápidamente y atacó a Draco. Pansy gritó. Alguien tras ella abrió una puerta y los Gryffindor la cruzaron rápidamente, cuidando sus espaldas, llevando a sus caídos.

Seguro ya habían ganado.

Pansy corrió a ver a Draco, pero un par de manos la detuvieron y la sujetaron con fuerza frente a unos ojos verdes.

.-.Ven con nosotros- le dijo Potter- me ayudaste-

¿Con los Gryffindor? No podía, eran asquerosos y Draco no lo iba a permitir.

.-.Malfoy no despierta- dijo el Weasley cuando pasó junto a ellos, llevando a Granger en la espalda.

Draco…

De pronto, una sensación extraña de libertad recorrió a Pansy y su cerebro empezó a funciona a mil por hora. Draco no despertaba.

.-.No hay tiempo ¿Vienes?-

Pansy no negó ni asintió, solo siguió la espalda de Potter y tras ella, se cerró la puerta. La Sala Común desapareció, Hogwarts desapareció. Draco desapareció. Todo lo que conocía y el desorden. Potter lo había hecho desaparecer.

Estaba sola, caminando por un pasillo secreto angosto y oscuro. Más adelante habría luz, sin duda, pero ella no la iba a ver. Sonrió. Draco sonrió con ella o eso podía imaginar. Estiró su varita y apuntó al cuello de Potter, delante de ella, frunció el ceño y tomó un último aliento, después de eso ya no había salida.

* * *

**Esto fue el último capítulo, espero que les haya gustado.**


End file.
